


To be so lucky.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie to the rescue, Community: hp_getlucky, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Party, Party Fic, St. Patrick's Day, bold neville, lucky - Freeform, making an ex jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When trying to make an ex jealous doesn't go as he'd planned, Charlie comes to Neville's rescue.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	To be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [To be so lucky.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221579) by [Andriitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andriitu/pseuds/Andriitu)



> **Prompt:** _Neville manages to get lucky after a dance._ Thanks to maplebreeze for the beta.

It wasn't his style to use someone to make an ex-boyfriend jealous, but Neville was doing it anyway. _Last time I take advice from a Slytherin!_ he thought to himself. But then, here he was dancing with Ginny Weasley, one of his closest friends. 

"Will you relax?" Ginny said, almost stomping on his foot. 

"I am relaxed!" he spat back, and she threw her head back and laughed as if he'd just said something incredibly clever. 

He supposed it was a good thing she was also using _him_ to make an ex-something-or-other jealous. Her ex-something-or-other — which they called Pansy Parkinson — was also a Slytherin. Neville figured if it'd work for anyone, it might work for Ginny. 

They were both out as bi, though, Neville was certain his experiments with girls in the past were just—experiments. After he'd started shagging men, he knew, there was no going back. 

Being invited to Dean and Seamus's annual _Lucky Dance Party_ for St Patrick's day was the first time Ginny had left the house. She knew Pansy was going to be there because Pansy went wherever Draco went, and Draco went everywhere with Harry. Neville was surprised they all didn't live together already—given how attached at the hip they were. 

Pansy was living with Draco in his parents' home. Harry lived in a small flat in Muggle London after he'd sold his Godfather's home and donated all the money to charities focusing on rebuilding the wizarding world. 

"So why did you guys break up, anyway?" Neville asked, trying not to look at Sean who had walked into the room. Sean was the one Neville was trying to avoid. Ginny glared at Neville; he immediately shut up. "Never mind that. Laugh again. Pretend I'm just _so clever._ " 

Ginny chuckled lightly, as if Neville was so pathetic, and he shook his head. "Thank you, my friend. But it's not what I'm going for." 

"Oh come on," she said after she stopped dancing with him and cupped his face. "I'm not…it's not you…" 

"I swear to fucking Merlin, Ginny, if you say—"

Then, she did laugh and Neville's entire body relaxed. She smiled and leaned into him. They started to move slowly once more. "Sean's here," he mumbled into her hair. 

"Yeah? Is he looking?" 

"I don't know. Is she?" 

There was a pause. No one said anything for long moments. 

"We broke up because she won't live with me. She doesn't want to move out of Malfoy Manor." She paused; Neville gave her the time. She would eventually say more, he knew. "Not that we were officially together or anything anyway. I was just…it's hard for me to go there, even if Draco's parents don't live there anymore. Harry's almost never at the manor, and it's difficult to talk about it with Ron and Hermione…" 

"Yeah…I reckon it is." 

As they continued to dance slowly, Neville kept his hold tight on Ginny. He was afraid she would start crying—he doubted it, but stranger things have happened. For example, Neville dating Seamus's cousin who ended up cheating on him, and then feeling utterly foolish about it. All the signs were there but Neville chose not to look at them. 

"I need to get some air," Ginny said, taking a step back. "Will you be alright?" 

"Of course, Ginny. Do you want me to come with you or do you need some space?" 

"I'd like to be alone, if that's okay. I don't want my friends to see me…"

"Fine, but I'm going to come looking for you if you're not back at the bar with me in ten minutes." 

"Promise." 

Neville smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll hold you to that, Weasley." She giggled but then walked away as Neville walked in the opposite direction for the loo.

*-*

"Hey…"

Neville looked up from the drink he was trying not to drink too fast as he stood next to the bar, waiting for Ginny. 

"Hi!" he said, excited and surprised. It was the last person he expected to see at this party. "How are you, Charlie?" 

Charlie Weasley with his hair tied up in a loose bun, the sleeves of his green jumper rolled up, showing his forearms, made Neville's throat dry. Neville immediately noticed a new tattoo added onto the ever-growing tattoo sleeve Charlie had going. 

"Doing well." Charlie nodded looking over at the dance-floor. "You looked good out there. With my sister." 

"Oh yeah?" Neville said with a nervous laugh, feeling daft. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he _was_ always tongue-tied whenever it came to making any sort of conversation with Charlie. "I'm supposed to meet Ginny for another dance. She promised me." _Why are you telling him this?_ Neville internally groaned at himself. 

"I'm afraid you're a bit late there—" Charlie said, tilting his head and gesturing towards the dance-floor where Ginny was in arms with Pansy. 

"Oh, they've reconciled then, I see. That wasn't long," Neville said, hoping he didn't sound as disappointed as he was. Ginny was supposed to be his _date_ —for a lack of a better word. She was supposed to be there to make Sean jealous. Now what was _he_ going to do?

"Did you fancy her—" 

"What? No! No. Noooo…." Evidently, Neville could not stop. "Not at all. Like, at all. _No._ " 

"You're sure?" Charlie said with a low chuckle, and it reminded him of Ginny so much. They had a similar laugh or at least a similar way of laughing at Neville. 

"Certainly. It's just—" Neville's eyes landed on Sean who was looking right at him. Then a second later, it seemed Sean was going to start walking towards Neville. "Oh, shit." 

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked, sounding genuinely concerned. How did it just make Neville's heart beat faster — _going to have to file that to dwell on later_. 

"My ex is coming this way. It's why we were—you know me and Ginny—it was Draco's idea that— _Shite_. Now I'm totally freaking out. You probably are already regretting even speaking to me—"

"Okay, well. Let's think this through, then…" Charlie said, moving, so he was now face-to-face with Neville blocking Neville's view of the entire room. "Do you want to make him jealous and he leaves you alone or do you want him back?" 

"I don't want him back!" Neville said in a rushed hush. "No. Thank you." He was so close to Charlie and was staring right at this throbbing vein in Charlie's neck. Why did he have a sudden desire to touch it? With his tongue. "Merlin…" Neville's trousers felt tight. He wasn't sure why he couldn't breathe anymore. With his throat dry, he turned to grab at his drink waiting at the bar. 

"What's the matter?"

"You're awfully close…" Neville croaked out. 

Charlie sounded amused. "Sorry? Does it bother you—"

"No. _No_. It's fine. Gods, I'm saying that word a lot right now, aren't I?" Charlie's head hung low and he chuckled. "And you _do_ think I'm a joke," added Neville.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Charlie said, his eyes meeting Neville's. 

" _Neville_?" A quiet voice interrupted their conversation. Charlie stood up straight, still he didn't move away from Neville. 

"Yeah?" Neville said, still looking right at Charlie—feeling tranced and oddly fixated at what Charlie was trying to communicate with him. 

"Can we talk?" 

"Sean…" 

"Yes. It's me. Can I talk to yo—" 

"We're busy," Charlie interrupted. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sean asked and Charlie scowled before he turned around to look at Sean, and Neville was still behind him. As if Charlie were shielding Neville. 

"I'm none of your business," Charlie said. "I know you're Seamus's cousin so out of respect for my brother's friends, I won't say anything more but you are not to speak to Neville. Got that?"

"Is that what you want, Neville?" 

As Charlie spoke to Sean who audibly gulped, Neville's eyes raked over Charlie's back, eventually landing on Charlie's arse. Those jeans with the green jumper looked good on him. "Uh-huh," Neville said, and then he added, "Go away, Sean. I'm busy." Neville didn't know where the courage came from but he knew he didn't want to look away from Charlie. He didn't want to miss the warmth of Charlie's body next to his. He wanted more of Charlie and definitely less of Sean. 

A moment later, Charlie turned around to face Neville, and he had an eyebrow raised. Neville's gaze raked over the front of Charlie's body until their eyes locked again. 

"Uh…Hi." Neville gave a small smile. 

"Busy?" 

Neville bit his lower lip. He shrugged and then sipped on his drink. "Well, what can I say? My knight in shining armour has a nice arse." 

Charlie's entire body vibrated as he laughed, and Neville could feel the energy between them. He felt oddly proud. He knew not everyone could make Charlie laugh like that. 

"But, seriously. Thank you for that. I was dreading coming to this party because I didn't want to face Sean alone and you really did me a huge favour by making him go away."

"Why were you nervous?" 

Neville shrugged again. As he spoke, he noticed Charlie had all but closed the distance between them. "We had a small fling. It was fine—not saying I was over the moon about him, but I think instead of talking to me of why it wasn't working for him—he ended up cheating on me. And yeah, I was hurt at first, but as I said—I would have been okay calling it off. Just…I don't know…" 

"No one appreciates being cheated on," Charlie said. "He's obviously a fucking arsehole if he can't see how good he had it with you." 

"Did he? It wasn't working—" 

"Then he should have been an adult and said something. Not let his cock direct him wherever it wanted to go."

"Um…Charlie?" Neville spoke as he leaned back because of how close Charlie was to him. Neville's eyes were back on that favourite spot of his—the vein in Charlie's neck and this time, he didn't stop himself from tracing it with his finger. 

"Yeah?" Charlie said, with a swallow, and Neville pressed on that vein. 

"Do you think maybe you'd wanna get out of here?" 

"And…"

"Go somewhere private?" 

"Private?" Charlie's voice was low, and husky, and amused. As if he totally got off on making Neville so nervous. 

"How far _is_ Romania anyway?" Neville asked; Charlie pressed himself against Neville. "Or my flat—it's relatively closer."

"What are your intentions with me, Neville?" 

Neville looked up to catch Charlie's eye. He bit the inside of his cheek as he said, "To get lucky." Then he leaned up to gently kiss Charlie on the lips. Much to his relief, Charlie kissed him back. 

Neville was absolutely going to get lucky after this dance. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is now translated in Spanish -- [check it out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221579)


End file.
